BIONICLE the Game
Ah 2001. Fairly Oddparents aired on Nick. The Gamecube was released. And LEGO released their greatest line: BIONICLE. I was 6 when I got my 1st set: Tahu, Toa of Fire. I later on got all the 2001 sets (I have every single Bionicle set. ). In 2003, Bionicle: Mask of Light was released on DVD. LEGO teamed with EA (oh no) to create a game to retell the events of the film. Bionicle: The Game was released on the Nintendo Gmaecube, Xbox, PS2, and PC. The game was a disaster. It had little in common with Mask of Light, The platforming was generic, and all Toa attacked the same: fire a generic energy blast and then have to recharge. I rented the game when I was 8. I hated the game. I was expecting to use the Toa's elemental powers in the game. It is now 2015 and Bionicle is back with a new story and sets. I have all the old and new sets now. I felt the strange urge to play Bionicle: The Game. So I hunted Amazon for a Gamecube copy of the game. I then saw one copy for $1. I bought it and 3 days later, it arrived at my house. I plugged in my GameCube, got my controller, and started the game. The title screen was darker than I remember. Some Matoran walked by. I pressed start and made a new file. The normal intro cutscene played. The first level started and the music was a little slow. In the 1st level, you play as Tahu. I breezed through the level, taking out the Rahi with ease. I then encountered a Nui Rama. I attacked and Tahu jumped on the Rahi and took off the infected mask put on it by the Makuta. COOL! I thought to myself. The next few levels played exactly as I remembered. But after the Toa became the Toa Nuva, things got strange. Whenever I defeated a Bohrok, it's Krana exploded into black liquid. When I fought the Bohrok Kal, things got worse. Every time one of the 6 a holes hit me, i lost 3 health making near impossible to win. In the final level, you play as Takanuva, Toa of Light and at last fight the Makuta. When I reached this level, Makuta was horrifying. He was pure black with glowing red eyes and a few red spots on his hands. The battle then commenced. Makuta was almost completely impossible. Corrupted Rahi were all over the place and Makuta kept firing his energy attacks. When he was half defeated, the game glitched beyond comprehension. After 30 seconds of glitching, the screen went black except for 2 glowing red eyes. I touched my TV screen and it burned my hand a bit. The screen then changed to still images of mutilated Matoran. One screen showed Hewkii missing an arm and Kongu dead. Other screens showed unrecognizable Matoran. I then took the dic out of the Gamecube and tried to sell it back to the original owner. But I couldn't find the person who sold the game. So I tossed the game in the garbage. That night I had a dream where those two red eyes were staring at me with green mist in the background. I then woke up, went to my trash can, took the game, and smashed it with a hammer. I planned to share what happened on Reddit, but i decided not to. I hope I never see that game, normal or changed, ever again. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game